


Movie Wolf

by dragon_temeraire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Actor Stiles, Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Never Met, Fluff, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, Sterek Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_temeraire/pseuds/dragon_temeraire
Summary: Derek is an acting wolf, taking on a new movie role with up-and-coming actor Stiles Stilinski. Things don’t go quite the way he expects.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of [ this post](http://authorkurikuri.tumblr.com/post/143021066935/ok-i-just-read-your-wolf-trainer-derek-fic-again/). Written for day 5 of Sterek Week 2016: Wolf Derek.

“Come on, Derek,” Laura says with a smirk, jingling the harness at him.

“You always have to make it weird,” Derek says, rolling his eyes.

“Hey, I just don’t want you ruining my cred as an awesome wolf trainer,” she says, laughing.

“Yeah, which you have mainly thanks to _me_ ,” Derek says smugly.

“Whatever,” Laura huffs, because Derek knows she can’t actually deny it. “Go get _changed_. And hurry up, or we’re gonna be late.”

“I know, I know,” Derek says, jogging up the stairs to his bedroom. He glances at himself in the mirror for a second, then he remembers that his messy hair doesn’t actually matter. He shrugs out of his clothes and shifts into his wolf form, then quietly pads back down the stairs.

Laura teasingly ruffles his fur, then buckles the harness on. “Okay,” she says. “Let’s go.”

 

*

 

Derek doesn’t know the name of the movie. He doesn’t really care.

All he knows is that it’s an action flick, where a guy lost in the woods befriends a lone wolf, who helps him survive and eventually get rescued. It’s a typically unrealistic Hollywood script, probably _very loosely_ based on a true story, but that’s all right. It’s another chance for him to act.

He pricks his ears forward eagerly when they arrive on set, senses momentarily overwhelmed with all the new sights and smells. Everything is already bustling and busy, the set a buzzing hive of motion and activity.

It’s been a while since he’s been able to portray a wolf that isn’t vicious, isn’t dangerous, and he finds he’s actually excited.    

Laura takes a firm grasp of his harness strap, and leads him through the chaos to his temporary kennel. She lightly tweaks his ear, giving him a reassuring smile, then heads off to find out the schedule.

Derek sighs, then lays down and closes his eyes. One of the perks of the job is all the napping he gets to do, and he fully intends to take advantage.

 

*

 

Most of the filming he does that day are solo shots of him, trotting through a green-screen forest. Occasionally it’s spiced up with scenes of him standing majestically on a rock as the camera pans out, or him howling at the moon with a high, mournful sound.

Derek takes a lot of pride in his acting, but he’s particularly proud of his howls. They’re so clear and real-sounding, they’re never replaced in post with stock sounds.

He bares his teeth when told, lets them smear fake blood on his muzzle and chews on rabbit hide like he’s just hunted it down. He does anything they want, communicated to him through Laura, who has a whole set of hand gestures he doesn’t really need, but pretends to pay attention to anyway.

He figures they’re going to use all of these shots to ramp up the tension before the wolf actually meets the main character.

One of the last scenes of the day is different, though. Instead of more solo shots, he’s filming with the main character, whose name is apparently Michael. He’s being played by Stiles Stilinski, who Derek’s heard of, but never worked with before.

The first thing he thinks when Stiles walks up is, _damn, this guy smells good_. He looks good too, Derek can’t help noticing.

Stiles clearly isn’t afraid of him, but he is respectful. He carefully approaches Derek, waits to be acknowledged before touching him.

“What’s his name?” he asks Laura, who’s standing nearby.

“Dare,” she says with a little grin. “He’s very well behaved.”

“I can see that,” Stiles says, then looks back to Derek. “Okay, Dare, this is what we’re going to do.”

He practices all the actions they’ll need for the scene, repeating each one to make sure Derek is comfortable with them. It’s really nice, and Derek likes him more and more with every passing moment.

Their scene goes great.

Stiles wraps his arms around Derek’s neck, letting Derek drag him to safety. Stiles puts everything into it, his body taut with pain, flinching when his fake-blood covered legs are jostled.

It actually feels _real_ , Derek thinks, digging his claws into the dirt and hauling him forward. Stiles’ agonized, harsh panting makes him growl low in his throat, makes him nose protectively at Stiles’ cheek before pressing on.

After it’s over, Stiles rests a gentle hand on his back, tells him how good he did.

It makes Derek feel warm all over.

 

*

 

There’s one more scene today, but Derek’s not in it. Laura leaves him by a cast chair with a bowl of water by his feet.

“Be good,” she says with a grin. “I’m going to go get some free food, I’m starving.”

Derek watches her stride off, then leans against the side of chair, wishing he could roll his eyes in wolf form. He’s considering just taking himself back to the van when he hears footsteps approaching.

“Hey,” Stiles says, crouching down next to him with an amused little smile. “So is it, like, a conspiracy? Are _all_ Hollywood wolves werewolves? Because my friend Scott could be making bank!”

Derek stares at him in shock, and Stiles just starts laughing. “No one’s ever noticed before, huh?”

Derek carefully nods, making sure the gesture is clear.

“I thought not. Does it bother you that I know?”

Derek thinks for a moment, then slowly shakes his head.

“Awesome,” Stiles says, plopping down on the ground next to him. “I think our scene today went really well. You’re a very convincing wolf,” he says.

Derek makes a quiet huff of pleasure, edges closer until his shoulder is resting against Stiles’ thigh.

Stiles stays with him, idly chatting about the movie and the work they’ll be doing together. Derek rests his head on his paws and listens, soothed by the sound of Stiles’ voice.

He’s pretty disappointed when Laura comes back, tells him it’s time to go.

 

*

 

The next afternoon, during the lunch break, Stiles strolls over and grabs the harness lead from Laura. “We’re gonna run our lines together,” he says with a grin. “I’ll bring him back later.”

Derek takes a good look at Laura’s surprised face, gives an amused huff, then follows Stiles across the set to his trailer. They get a couple of odd looks along the way, but nobody actually says anything.

Stiles snags a couple of plates from craft services as they go, and before he knows it, Derek’s leaping up the stairs to the trailer.

Stiles follows him inside, pulling the door shut behind them. He sets the food down, unclips Derek’s harness, and then flops back on the couch with a sigh.

Derek sits down nearby, feeling uncertain. No one’s ever been this comfortable around him before, no matter what form he’s in. He doesn’t know quite what to make of it.

Stiles glances over at him then. “Hey, I figured if you were going to snooze during lunch, you could at least do it on something soft,” he says, patting the cushion next to him.

Derek stares for a moment, wondering if he’s joking.

“I mean, you don’t have to. It’s just an offer,” Stiles says with a smile, but he sounds kind of sad.

For the first time, Derek considers the idea that Stiles might be _lonely_.

He’s up on the couch in an instant, and Stiles gives him a bright grin as he comfortably curls himself up in the corner.

“Here,” Stiles says, setting one of the plates down in front of him. “I wasn’t sure what you liked,” he adds apologetically.

Derek glances down, and sees a truly eclectic array of food. There’s grilled chicken, grapes and sliced melon, cubes of cheese, and more.

Stiles starts eating, but he also keeps stealing nervous glances at him, shoulders hunched. So Derek tips his muzzle down and carefully bites a grape. Then he tosses his head back, crunching it between his teeth.

It makes Stiles laugh, and Derek thumps his tail against the arm of the couch, pleased.

 

*

 

After that, whenever he’s not filming, Derek makes a point of finding Stiles. More often than not, he’s filming his own scenes, so Derek usually stays to watch.

The crew, with repeated assurances from Laura, have mostly accepted him hanging around. They give him a lot less nervous looks now, anyway.

When Stiles isn’t filming, Derek walks with him around set, and he almost always takes his naps in Stiles’ trailer. Derek doesn’t like to admit how much he enjoys spending time there, surrounded by Stiles’ scent.

And Stiles ends up talking to him a lot, especially when he’s frustrated or tired. Then, Derek will curl up next to him, letting Stiles run his hands through his fur, until his heart slows and he doesn’t sound so ragged.

Sometimes Stiles falls asleep like that, fingers still buried in his coat, and Derek loves those moments best.

 

*

 

It’s like that for a couple of weeks, then Derek makes a decision.

He comes down the stairs, a duffle bag clutched in his hands. It’s early, so Laura just blinks at him sleepily when he tries to give it to her. It takes a moment, but she finally grabs it.

“What’s this?” she asks, tugging at the zipper.

“Just give it to Stiles,” Derek says, heading back up the stairs to change. “Tell him to put it in his trailer.”

“Derek, these are clothes,” she shouts after him. “ _Your_ clothes!”

“Obviously, Laura,” he calls back, before he transforms.

Laura pointedly rolls her eyes at him when he trots back down the stairs. “I don’t know what you think you’re doing, but you better be careful, okay?” she says, ruffling his fur.

Derek just huffs impatiently at her.

 

*

 

When they get on set, Laura immediately starts looking for Stiles, and drags Derek over when she finally spots him. She unslings the duffle bag and shoves it into his arms, smirking at his bewildered expression.

“My _brother_ ,” she says, tugging at the lead to Derek’s harness. “Would like you to put that in your trailer.”

Stiles looks at the bag, and then quizzically at Derek. “Uh, okay?” he says, then promptly turns and walks away, the duffle tucked firmly against his chest.

Laura watches him go, then playfully tugs on one of Derek’s ears. “Mission accomplished,” she says cheerfully. “And hey, did you notice how good that kid smells?”

Derek just sighs.

 

*

 

He follows Stiles back to his trailer at lunch time, like usual, but now he keeps catching Stiles giving him speculative glances.

It’s pretty amusing.

When they get inside, Derek immediately scoops up the handles of the bag between his teeth, carrying it into the bedroom. He shifts back to human, then hurriedly gets dressed, anticipation coursing through him.

“Whoa,” Stiles says when he emerges, eyes wide. “Obviously being ridiculously good-looking runs in the family.”

Derek laughs. “Don’t let Laura hear you say that, she’ll gloat about it for ages.”

“Seriously, though,” Stiles says, looking bewildered. “Why aren’t you acting as a human? Not that you’re not a great wolf actor,” he quickly adds. “But like, _damn_.”

Derek shrugs, takes a seat on the couch. “It kind of started as a joke,” he says. “Some of Laura’s friends were shooting this indie film, and they needed a couple of shots of a wolf standing with the main character. For symbolism, or something,” he says, shrugging. “But they didn’t have the budget to hire a wolf trainer, you know? So Laura offers, says she’s starting a professional training business.”

“Which really just meant you, pretending to be an actual wolf,” Stiles says, grinning.

“Pretty much,” Derek says. “So I did the part. And it started getting around that the Hales were into wolf training, and that we had really great rates. So we kept doing movies, and some of them ended up being blockbusters. When they needed more than one wolf, my sister Cora would join in too.”

“Oh, cool,” Stiles says, looking intrigued.

 “And I found that I really loved it. Like, I got to be an actor, but still remain anonymous. I really love that aspect, even though it means that I don’t actually get any credit. I’m having a lot of fun,” Derek says easily.

“Hey, I feel that,” Stiles says, nodding. “I’ve only recently started appearing in movies that people actually remember, you know? It kind of freaks me out sometimes, when I see how many people are waiting at the barricades, hoping for a glimpse, or maybe even an autograph. Like, fame is cool, but it’s also kind of terrifying. Especially because I never really expected to be this big, you know?”

“Well, _I’m_ not surprised,” Derek says. “You’re very talented.”

Stiles flushes, and doesn’t seem to know how to respond to that. He shoves a plate at Derek, clears his throat. “Hey, is your name actually Dare?”

“No, it’s Derek,” he says, laughing. “Der is just Laura’s nickname for me.”

“Oh,” Stiles says, glancing away from his food. “ _Derek_ ,” he says quietly, like he’s testing it out.  

“Yeah. Laura wanted my wolf name to be something ridiculous, like Fang, but I vetoed that,” Derek says, grinning. He finally looks down at his own plate. “Mmm, good selection,” he says. It’s nice to finally have lunch with Stiles, and actually be able to talk to him. “Thank you.”

“Sure,” Stiles says with a little smile. “I like it when you eat with me,” he says, then abruptly looks embarrassed.

“I was just thinking the same thing,” Derek says with a reassuring grin. “So how are you thinking of doing the rescue scene this afternoon?”

 

*

 

“We should probably have a plan,” Derek says during lunch a week later.

Stiles pauses with his fork halfway to his mouth. “Plan for what?”

“Well, if an aide or someone opens the door, how are you going to explain a random guy in your trailer?” Derek asks.

“Obviously not ‘no worries, he’s just the wolf,’ that’s for sure,” Stiles says, grinning. He thinks for a moment. “Maybe you’re a friend of mine? People sneak guests on set all the time.”

Derek nods, agreeable, and takes another bite of his chicken sandwich.

“Well, actually,” Stiles says thoughtfully, tapping his fingers against his chin. “It might be better to be preemptive about it.”

“What do you mean?” Derek asks.

“Just, uh, that maybe we could eat lunch at the craft services tent, with the rest of the cast and crew. I’d introduce you to everybody,” Stiles says quickly.

Derek idly scratches at his stubble, thinking. “Probably less suspicious that way,” he says, shrugging. “So that’s fine with me.”

“Yeah, and then they won’t think you’re some random weirdo, sneaking around set.”

“Always a bonus,” Derek says wryly. “I can be your weirdo friend, instead.”

Stiles sighs then, tipping his head back against the couch. “No offence, but I really do wish my friend Scott could be here.”

“Is he far away?” Derek asks, catching Stiles’ wistful tone.

“Kinda, but it’s not the distance. He’s in the middle of vet school, he just doesn’t have the time to come down here.”

“That’s understandable,” Derek says. “I’m sure vet school is really tough.”

“Definitely, but he’s doing great,” Stiles says proudly.

“Is he the one you said was a werewolf?” he asks.

“Oh, yeah. He got bitten in the woods by this rouge alpha. It was kind of a rough sophomore year,” he says, laughing. “What about you?”

“I wasn’t bitten,” Derek says, shaking his head. “I’m a born werewolf.”

“Oh, wow,” Stiles says. “I’m guessing Laura is, too?”

Derek nods. “Pretty much our entire family is werewolves, though there are a few human members of our pack.” Then he frowns. “Does Scott have a pack?”

“Yeah, he sort of…made his own? He totally adopted all the high school loners,” Stiles says fondly, shaking his head.

“He found the people who needed him,” Derek says. “Wolves aren’t meant to be alone.”

“Yeah,” Stiles says with a small smile. “I suppose humans aren’t, either.”

 

*

 

Derek is dozing on Stiles’ thigh between scenes when he hears him say, “Yeah, I’m bringing a friend to lunch,” to Ben, one of the other actors. Derek lifts his head at that, ears pricking forward, doesn’t miss the speculative looks some of the crew nearby send Stiles’ way. He catches a few whiffs of jealousy, too.

“Oh, cool,” Ben says casually, but Derek can smell his interest every time he looks at Stiles. Seems like Stiles has fans on set as well as off.

But really, Derek has no right to judge, as he has a bit of a crush on Stiles himself.

Stiles talks to Ben a little longer, his fingers gently combing through Derek’s fur as he does. Derek settles his head back on Stiles’ leg, closes his eyes, and drinks in the sound of his voice.

He tries not to feel smug about how affectionate Stiles sounds whenever he mentions Derek’s name.

 

*

 

Derek quickly slips into some of the clothes stashed in Stiles’ trailer, then heads back to craft services with him. It’s nice to walk with him as a human, and Stiles seems more at ease at being able to openly talk to him.

The cast and crew seem pleased to meet him, and are very welcoming and friendly. All the way across the tent, Laura makes a point to roll her eyes at him, but then she gives him a discreet thumbs-up and a wink.

Derek tries not to blush.

It’s different, sitting with Stiles and his peers, eating and talking and making jokes, but it’s nice. It makes Derek feel like he belongs.

 

*

 

If he was addicted to being around Stiles before, it’s even worse as a human. Because then he and Stiles can talk, and Stiles always has questions, and he listens so avidly when Derek answers.

And he still touches Derek, but instead of pats on the head, he gets light little touches to his shoulder, his wrist, his arm. Once, Stiles playfully squeezes the back of Derek’s neck, and he makes a truly embarrassing sound of pleasure in response. (He’d just told Stiles that his muscles were tight, and that the pressure had felt nice. Which led to Stiles offering to give him a massage, which nearly led to Derek ruining their professional relationship.)

So Derek takes to showing up in human form whenever he’s not shooting a scene, and hanging out with Stiles between his takes.

When crew ask, Stiles tells them that Dare is napping in his trailer, and that Derek would rather hang out on set. They tease Derek playfully, thinking that means he’s afraid of a tamed wolf, but Derek doesn’t mind. Especially because Stiles shoots him knowing looks every time they do it, like it’s their own inside joke.

It’s not long before everyone gets used to seeing him around, and Derek starts to get a bit complacent.

He’s just too happy to be wary.

He only knows something is wrong when he walks into the trailer and finds Stiles looking stricken. He’s holding a newspaper and a couple of magazines, and his eyes dart between them and Derek for a long, anxious moment.

“I’m sorry,” he blurts. “I had no idea this would happen.”

“What is it?” Derek asks, more worried about how pale Stiles is looking than about anything else.

“The media, uh,” Stiles tries, then trails off, swallowing thickly.

“Here, let me see,” Derek says softly, because Stiles seems to be struggling.

Stiles hesitantly hands everything over, and Derek’s eyebrows go up when he sees what they’ve determined to be newsworthy.

 _Is Famous Actor Stiles Stilinski Gay?_ The newspaper headline boldly asks. Beneath it is a slightly blurry photo of him and Stiles walking across the set together, their shoulders brushing.

The magazines have similar stories, but they obviously have an inside connection, because their pictures are far better. One of them is a full-color shot of him and Stiles, eating together at one of the craft services tables. They’re turned toward each other, their faces mostly in profile, and Derek can clearly see the soft edge of his own smile, can see the answering one on Stiles’ face.

The next series of photos are even better. Stiles is standing near the cameras as the crew resets a scene, but he’s not looking at them at all. Instead he’s watching Derek’s approach, and as he gets closer, Stiles just lights up, smiling bright like Derek’s the best thing he’s ever seen.

Somehow, Derek’s never noticed Stiles looking at him like that.

“Look, I know you said you liked your privacy, that you liked acting without all the attention and fame, and I’m really sorry,” Stiles says, looking worried. “Some of the media got pictures of you, and when they realized you weren’t a member of the cast or crew, they made assumptions.”

“Especially because I was pretty much always with you,” Derek says thoughtfully, tossing the magazines aside. “Aren’t you more worried that they think you’re gay?”

“What? No,” Stiles says shaking his head. “I’ve been telling them that I’m bi since I first started acting. They just never believed me, because I was always seen with women.”

“Oh,” Derek says, surprised. He’d had no idea.

“Look, this is all my fault,” Stiles says, his shoulders slumping.

“Because they think I’m your boyfriend?” Derek asks curiously.

“Um, yeah,” Stiles says nervously. “It’s probably because of all those pictures. Because it’s obvious how I feel about you. And I should have realized they would notice you, and drag you into the spotlight. I’m sorry I didn’t see this coming.”

“Stiles, stop apologizing,” Derek says firmly. “I’m not mad.” Then he breaks into a smile. “And they’re not completely wrong, either. Because while I’m not actually dating you right now, I’d certainly like to be.”

“I—you would?” Stiles says, eyes wide. “But what about-”

“Yes, I would,” Derek cuts in quickly, before Stiles can get too worked up. He steps closer, lets his fingers trail along Stiles’ shoulder. “And I think a little fame would be a small price to pay, to be your boyfriend.”

“Yeah?” Stiles asks with a grin, swaying toward him, his hands settling at Derek’s hips.

“Yeah,” Derek repeats fondly, closing the scant inch between them with a kiss. “Totally worth it.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come by and prompt me/talk to me [ on tumblr](http://dragon-temeraire.tumblr.com/).


End file.
